plants_vs_zombies_heroes_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quick and Speedy Update
The Quick and Speedy Update is a fan made update for Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. The update carries on the 2 new classes which are Quick and Speedy. It also brings in 5 new heroes for each class and 20 new missions on each side. It also features a new game addition, which is Alternate Abilities and. There will be a list with this new addition below. Overview "The Plants and Zombies are back to battle once more! But now they have brought in more teammates and whopping 5-hero addition! Enter the world of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and fight with each other as the new classes come to be! Also, not only there are new heroes and teammates, but there are also new Alternate Abilities! Alternate Abilities are alternate versions of each heroes superpowers that replace their default signature superpower! This makes many possibilities for easy win!" Update description Get ready for the fastest update ever to be! Bring to the lawn new and powerful heroes with hot rod teammates! Each hero also is guaranteed a new Alternate Ability! Each variant superpower is guaranteed to make different strategies possible! Update now to make your battles even faster! * New Class! Quick and Speedy are here to speed up your battles! * 10 new heroes! Including the scorching God Dragon Grass and the newsworthy Rage-O Read-O! * 20 new missions on each side! Experience battling the new heroes on each mission! * Teammate Tantrum! New teammates are for the new classes! * Awesome new addition! Experience the new and amazingly astonishing Alternate Abilities! * Bug Fixes! There maybe new bugs for now, but we are sure to fix them in time! * Alternate Abilities! Did you want to change the default signature superpower for your hero? This addition brings in powerful changes! * Neutral Superpowers are back! These may be not powerful like before, but it balances out each superpower uses! Update now to feel better experiences with your game! Heroes Please visit the Quick or the Speedy pages for more information about the classes or visit each of the heroes' page for more information about them. * Plants: ** Kernel Corn - Smarty/Quick ** General Squashcrusher - Mega-Grow/Quick ** Rainbow Prism Goddess - Solar/Quick ** God Dragon Grass - Kabloom/Quick ** Queen Pierce - Guardian/Quick * Zombies: ** Captain Deadbeard - Brainy/Speedy ** Rage-O Read-O - Beastly/Speedy ** Pylon Policeman - Sneaky/Speedy ** Sportszombie Supremo - Crazy/Speedy ** Bucketty Brainheads - Hearty/Speedy Superpowers Plants: Quick: * Fast Move - A plant gains Strikethrough * Power Source - A plant gains +3 Strength. Draw a Card * Swift Attack - A plant gains Splash Damage Signature: * Kernel Corn: Butter Barrage - Butter/Freeze all zombies with 3 or more strength * General Squashcrusher: Mash, Smash and Bash - Destroy 3 random Zombies * Rainbow Prism Goddess: Prismous Beam - All plants in a lane gain Strikethrough and do a bonus attack * God Dragon Grass: Blaze Powder - All plants gain +3 Strength for 1 turn. Gain a Teammate * Queen Pierce: Spike-a-holic - Deal 3 damage to 3 random zombies and the zombie hero. The damage will not charge up the zombie hero's Charge Meter. Neutral: * Flick-a-Zombie - Deal 1 damage to a zombie * Inspire - A plant gains +1 Strength and Health * Rejuvenate - Heal 2 Zombies: Speedy: * Dash Attack - A zombie gains Frenzy * Craze - A zombie gains +3. Draw a Card * Unseeable - A zombie gains Deadly Signature: * Captain Deadbeard: Barrel Blast - Make a Barrel of Deadbeards in a selected lane * Rage-O Read-O: Outrage - A zombie gains +3 Strength and Frenzy * Pylon Policeman: Waffle Cone Craze - A zombie gains Amphibious, Bullseye and Anti-Hero 2 * Sportszombie Supremo: Sore Loser - A zombie gains Armored 3, Frenzy and Deadly for 1 turn * Bucketty Brainheads: Bucket Mob - All zombies with less than 3 strength turn into a Buckethead Neutral: * Flick-a-Plant - Deal 1 damage * Motivate - A zombie gains +1 Strength and Health * Get Well - Heal 2 Alternate Abilities Alternate Abilities are a new addition that allows you to use an alternate version of a hero's signature superpower. To change the superpower, simply tap on the hero's signature superpower the tap on the Switch button to change the hero's signature superpower. List of Alternate Abilities Plants: * Green Shadow: Pea Storm - Deal 1 damage to all lanes * Solar Flare: Lightblast - Deal 1 damage. You gain +2 sun for the rest of the game * Wall-Knight: Nutshells - Make 1 Wall-Nut in each lane for 1 turn. * Chompzilla: Bite and Throw - Bounce the zombie with the highest health * Spudow: It's All Mine! - Make 3 Potato Mines in 3 random lanes. * Citron: Orange Laser - Deal 5 damage to a zombie and the Zombie Hero. * Grass Knuckles: Lower and Upper Cuts - Destroy all zombies on Water and Heights * Nightcap: Spy Attack - A plant gains Anti-Hero 4 * Rose: Magic Thistles - Deal 1 damage to all zombies * Captain Combustible: Volcanic Surge - All plants gain +2 * Kernel Corn: Cob Busters: Deal 4 damage to all zombies and the Zombie Hero * General Squashcrusher: Earthquake - Bounce all zombies on the ground. * Rainbow Prism Goddess: Reflection Ravage - Deal damage to all zombies equal to the attack of a plant with less than 6 attack * God Dragon Grass: Burning Spirit - A plant does 3 Bonus Attacks * Queen Pierce: Needle Maelstrom - Deal 2 damage to all zombies and the Zombie Hero Zombies: * Super Brainz: Heroic Fists - Destroy a plant. Draw a Card * The Smash: Powerful Pound - If there are no plants, Deal 4 damage to the Plant Hero * Impfinity: Superclone - Make a 6/3 Mega Imp Clone in a random lane. * Rustbolt: Field Ray - Destroy all plants and zombies in a lane * Electric Boogaloo: Dance Off - A zombie gains +3 Strength but your hero loses 3 Health * Brain Freeze: High and Low Blizzard - Freeze all plants in the Water and Heights for 3 turns. * Professor Brainstorm: Trick Portal - Draw 5 cards * Immorticia: Rise of the Dead - Make a Zombie in 3 lanes. * Z-Mech: Robo Laser - Deal 6 damage to a random lane * Neptuna: Squid Attack - Make a 2/3 Squiddy with Amphibious * Captain Deadbeard - Spyglass Shot - Deal 4 damage to a plant * Rage-O Read-O: Madness Mirage - A zombie gains +6 Strength * Pylon Policeman: Traffic Tantrum - A zombie gains Strikethrough and Deadly * Sportszombie Supremo: One Chane to Power Up - A zombie gains Armored 3, Frenzy or Deadly for the rest of the game * Bucketty Brainheads: Bucket Shield: All zombies cannot be destroyed this turn